1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a multi-function switch unit allowing a selective operation for plural kinds of the associated devices.
2. Related Art
Electrical equipment integrally installed in a central console of an automobile vehicle like a car stereo and a car air-conditioning unit each require an operation switch which is usually provided for each equipment.
However, each electrical equipment tends to have multi-functions as technology progresses, requiring an increased number of operation buttons. Thus, it has been difficult to arrange all the increased number of operation buttons on the central console, and the many buttons tend to degrade the console in appearance.
To solve this problem, there has been proposed, for example, electrical equipment disclosed in Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. H. 9-198176. The electrical equipment has a display arranged at the rear of an operation button. The display indicates the switch functions which are changeable, and the indicated functions are visible through a transparent part or by way of a through hole of the button.
In general, an operation button has a front surface on which the function of the button is indicated by hot-stamping or inscription. The button must have an enough size to keep visibility for safety when the button is used in a car cabin. It is also desired that the indication on the display is large enough to keep visibility when the function of the button is shown on the display.
Car cabin equipment, particularly electrical equipment of audio and air-conditioning, tend to be arranged in a central console of the car. Meanwhile, a driver seat or an assistant seat adjacent to the driver seat is usually shifted from the center of the console. Thus, the crews look diagonally operation buttons arranged on the console. This may cause a disadvantage that a part near a periphery of the displayed image is covered by an edge of the operation buttons or by a panel frame surrounding the operation buttons, because there is a space between the operation buttons and a liquid-crystal display screen and because the operation button itself has a thickness in addition to the position of the operation buttons related to the crew seats, when the functions of the operation buttons are indicated on the display screen disposed at the rear of the operation buttons.
Hence, in order that the function indication on the display is completely visible even from the diagonal points, the function indication must be smaller because there are the operation buttons in front of the display although the display allows a larger indication of the button function.
In view of the aforementioned disadvantage, an object of the invention is to provide a multi-function switch unit and a function indicating method of the multi-function switch unit, which enable the most effective use of a display in image size when the display screen is located at the rear of operation buttons of the multi-function switch unit such that images on the screen indicating functions of the operation buttons are better visible through the operation buttons.
For achieving the object, a first aspect and a second additional aspect of the invention, which are related to such a function indicating method of a multi-function switch unit, will be described hereinafter. Furthermore, third to sixth aspects of the invention, which are related to such a multi-function switch unit, will be described.
A first aspect of the invention is a function indicating method of a multi-function switch unit comprising: providing a screen located at the rear of at least one operation button of the multi-function switch unit to display an image of function of the operation button, the image on the screen being visible through the operation button, and adjusting the position of the image on the screen for a diagonal view through the operation button. In the function indicating method, the adjustment of the position of the image on the screen for a diagonal view through the operation button allows a complete view of the image which otherwise would be partly invisible because an edge of the operation buttons or a panel frame surrounding the operation buttons covers a part of the image. Thus, the image can have a larger size to be clearly visible through the button.
A second aspect of the invention is the function indicating method as set forth in the first aspect of the invention. The operation button can move and adjust the position of the image on the screen in at least one direction. Accordingly, the operation button itself can move and adjust the position of the image which is visible on the screen through the button, requiring no additional operation button for moving the image position in the associated direction. This provides a simplified means for adjusting the indication position of the image in response to any different view direction.
A third aspect of the invention is a multi-function switch unit as illustrated in FIG. 1. The multi-function switch unit comprises at least one operation button xcex1, a screen xcex2 located at the rear of the operation button xcex1 to display an image of function of the operation button xcex1 wherein the image on the screen xcex2 is visible through the operation button xcex1, an input means A for setting the transfer direction and transfer distance of the position of the image on the screen xcex2, and an indication position moving means 31A for moving the position of the image on the screen xcex2 according to the transfer direction and transfer distance input by the input means A such that the image transferred by the indication position moving means 31A is visible through the operation button xcex1. Accordingly, the input means A sets the transfer direction and transfer distance of the position of the image on the screen xcex2, and the indication position moving means 31A moves the position of the image on the screen xcex2 according to the transfer direction and transfer distance input by the input means A such that the image transferred by the indication position moving means 31A is visible through the operation button xcex1. That is, the image movement allows a hidden part of the image to be visible through the bottom, providing a clear view of the image showing the button function.
A fourth aspect of the invention is the multi-function switch unit as set forth in the third aspect of the invention further comprising an instruction means B for instructing the adjustment of the position of the image on the screen xcex2 and an image changing means 31B for displaying a mark indicating the transfer direction of the image on the screen xcex2 in relation to the instruction of the instruction means B. The input means A includes the operation button xcex2 through which the mark is visible. Accordingly, the instruction means B instructs the adjustment of the position of the image on the screen xcex2 and the image changing means 31B displays a mark indicating the transfer direction of the image on the screen xcex2 in relation to the instruction of the instruction means B. The operation button xcex1 can be commonly used as the input means A. That is, the transfer direction of the image can be seen through the operation button, which enables an easy input operation for moving the image.
A fifth aspect of the invention is the multi-function switch unit as set forth in the fourth aspect of the invention, wherein the multi-function switch unit has a plurality of the operation buttons xcex1 and the image changing means 31B can change to display a plurality of marks each indicating one of different directions such that the marks each are visible through different one of the operation buttons. Accordingly, by the image changing means 31B, the plurality of marks each indicating one of different directions are displayed such that the marks each are visible through different one of the operation. The plural buttons allow an easy movement of the image in any of the different directions.
A sixth aspect of the invention is the multi-function switch unit as set forth in the third aspect of the invention, wherein the screen xcex2 has an indirect image display area xcex21 which is visible through the operation button and a direct image display area xcex22 which is not covered with the operation button, and the indication position moving means 31A can move the position of the image on the indirect image display area xcex21. In the direct image display area xcex22, no transfer of displayed images is carried out. Thus, the direct visible area of the display indicates the images which are not moved by the operation of the buttons to keep the images in the best position in the direct visible area.